Modern computerized and other electronic games may involve significant interaction by multiple players. One or more of a game's players may be physically remote from one or more of the game's other players, even separated over vast geographical distances. Network based communication between each of the players' game platforms may readily maintain the interactive features of the game. Moreover, modern networked gaming may allow interactive participation by substantial numbers of remote players.
Audio effects, including sounds, scripted voice and vocal interaction between and among players, are a feature in some modern network based games.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Thus, unless otherwise expressly indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.